Nowadays, many families place a storage box, e.g. deck box, in the outdoor courtyard for storage of gardening tools or other items so that the courtyard is tidy and appealing. Due to the relative large dimensions, such boxes are usually purchased in an unassembled manner, which need to be assembled at the customer's home. For now, to install a storage box, the customer often uses screw drivers and fasteners such as screws to securely connect the multiple boards. Not only is this process very time-consuming and laborious, it is also low in assembly efficiency. Consequently, the screws need to be loosened one by one to disassemble the box, which is highly inconvenient. Moreover, for boxes fastened by screwed connections, mounting holes must be reserved in advance on the baseboard, side boards, and cover board during their manufacture. For precise assembling, errors in the positions of such reserved mounting holes are not allowed. Otherwise, it may not be assembled in place, or it may be impossible to assemble at all. Also, for some boxes, there are pre-embedded fasteners in the reserved mounting holes. Therefore, additional follow-up manufacturing processes are required after forming the boards to install the pre-embedded fasteners. Such installations are usually completed by workers manually with low-efficiency. In conclusion, the prior box structure needs improvements for the benefits of consumer's experience as well as industrial manufactures.